themusicbookfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark Winters
Mark Winters is a student at C.C. Calhoun Academy. He loves to dance and even teaches some of the dance classes at C.C. Calhoun. He's also a member of the Dixie Singers. Mark Winters is portrayed by Jacob Artist. History Mark Winters was raised by his grandparents in Denver, Colorado, along with his brothers. His dad was in the military and his mom was killed in a shooting at the school where she worked. Mark's grandparents taught him to be a gentleman and helped him follow his dreams of being a dancer while encouraging hard work in school. Season One Pilot Mark is present every time the whole glee club is shown: at the beginning of the episode in the Half Moon, during auditions, and during the performance of "The Climb." British Invasion Mark's role is minor in this episode. He is seen during all glee club scenes, and he sings "What Makes You Beautiful" with the rest of the Dixie Singer guys. Stronger Mark appears throughout the episode. In the flashback, he's welcomed to the glee club. After Danielle Meyer and Ellie Grace's second sing-off, he votes for Danielle. All That Jazz Mark is present at all the glee club meetings throughout the episode. At the end, he sings "What a Wonderful World" while walking through the park. The Ballad of the Fall Showcase Mark is present throughout the episode. In a flashback, he rehearses his song ("Never Say Never") for the fall showcase. Bad to the Bone Mark's role is minor in this episode. He is present during all glee club scenes, and it is announced he and Ellie will lead a song during Sectionals. However, Mark doesn't speak at all during the episode. More Than a Glee Club Mark is present at both glee club meetings in this episode, but once again, he doesn't speak. He is named in the head count at the end of the episode. Magical Sectionals Mark is present at the beginning of the episode. He leads "Belle" with Ellie, and sings "Enchanted" with the Dixie Singers. He then celebrates his team's win with them. Two Is Company Mark is present during all glee club scenes. He is paired with Paige Newton for the duets competition, and they sing "No Air." The Christmas Ball Mark is present during the first scene. He agrees to sing a solo. At the ball, he arrives after Ellie and Paige. When Paige worries that she's underdressed, Mark tells her she looks incredible. He and Paige sing "White Christmas" as their duet. Afterwards, they watch the other couples dance and joke around. Mark explains he's trying to be romantic. He kisses Paige until they're interrupted by Gabrielle. Mark then sings "The Christmas Song." He sings "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" with the rest of the glee club/ Personality Mark is a true gentleman, a dancer, a singer, and smart. He loves his grandparents and truly cares for them. He's grateful for the opportunities he's been provided with and wants to care for his grandparents someday. He can be too serious and too competitive. Relationships Mark-Paige Relationship Mark and Paige Newton sing a duet in "Two Is Company." In "The Christmas Ball," he tells her she looks amazing. They sing a duet together. Mark kisses Paige after their duet and while they're joking around. Trivia Songs Solos Duets Solos (In a Group Number) Gallery Mark Winters -1.png Mark Winters #3.jpg Mark Winters -2.jpg Lights.png